


We were born to die

by Lyanna_Snow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ancient Greece, F/F, F/M, French Revolution, Greek Mythology - Freeform, RMS Titanic, Rebirth, Salem Witch Trials, Soulmates, The 80s AU, World War I, marie antoinette - Freeform, mention of rape, mention of suicide, pocahontas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyanna_Snow/pseuds/Lyanna_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the 9 times you and I met only for to die apart and the 1 when we die together<br/>Title from Lana Del Rey - We were born to die</p>
            </blockquote>





	We were born to die

  The first time we meet I'm the daughter of a king and you are his first in command, and everything is perfect, until you die in battle, as all men do.

  
  The second time we are commoners but we are so beautifull the Gods curse us.

  
  The third time you are dying from a disease. And when you die, you take me with you.

  
  The forth time I am a princess and you an explorer. And I am young, and you are old, and you leave because it's not right. And they come back, and they take me, and they rape me, and I die young, and as I die, I remember you.

  
  The fifth time we are not supposed to know each other because it's an arranged marriage, but we do, and when I tell you what they did to me you refuse to touch me, but when you do we fit together again. But times are hard, and they kill us, and as they take my head I whisper "I love you".

  
  The sixth time we are happy and expecting. And then they burn me, because I remember.

  
  The seventh time we are on a ship, sailing to our new life. But the ship sinks and it takes you with it.

  
  The eight time there is a war and you leave and you disapear, and I wait for you.

  
  The ninth time they kill you because you want a future with peace. And I kill myself because I don't want a future without you.

  
  The tenth time is different, you don't remember, or you don't want to remember. Because we are young and we have time. But they come again, and they shoot you and as you lay dying in my arms you whisper "I remember you". And as you whisper they shoot me. And this time, we die together.


End file.
